


The Night Falling All Around Us

by rubylily



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: The night belongs to Edelgard and her beloved Byleth.
Relationships: Female Byleth/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Press Start VI





	The Night Falling All Around Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrisonersDilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/gifts).



When night fell and the lights of the capital faded, Edelgard could finally relax. The war against the Church was over and the remnants of those who slithered in the dark defeated, but that was only the beginning. She drew her fingers across Byleth's lips; right now the night belonged only to them.

Byleth, her body nude and her wrists bound to the posts of the bed while a red collar encircled her slender throat - it was quite the alluring sight. "Are you certain?" Edelgard asked as she touched Byleth's collar, and the ring Byleth had given her sparkled in the moonlight.

A slow smile came upon Byleth's lips. "You gave me my heart," she said softly, "so I'll give you all of myself, body and soul."

"Thank you," Edelgard whispered, her lips brushing against Byleth's hair as she bowed her head. Once, she had lost Byleth for five years, and even now, although she knew it was irrational, she still feared losing Byleth again whenever they were apart. She'd once confessed these fears to Byleth, and Byleth, with that stoic smile of hers, had simply suggested restraints, and something new had awakened in Edelgard that day.

A soft chuckle slipped from her lips as her gaze met Byleth's; perhaps it was thanks to Byleth's trust in her that she could finally be honest with herself.

Edelgard cupped Byleth's face, her fingers brushing against strands of dark hair. On that fateful day, she had heard Byleth's heartbeat, and no sound was sweeter. She couldn't bring herself to relinquish control, but that Byleth trusted her enough to submit so absolutely was something she was grateful for every day. She bent to kiss Byleth, and she felt Byleth's heartbeat quicken.

Moments like these between them were rare. The restoration of Fódlan would be a long, careful process, and both Edelgard and Byleth had their roles to perform in this new world. Byleth was now seen as the wings of the Emperor, and on the first day of true peace, before countless onlookers, she had knelt and kissed Edelgard's hand and sworn absolute loyalty.

"My beloved," Edelgard murmured, stroking Byleth's face tenderly. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done."

"For you, El, anything," Byleth said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

_El._ Edelgard loved it when Byleth called her by that affectionate nickname. She lowered her face to kiss Byleth's throat, her lips brushing against the collar. Edelgard had given Byleth a number of collars of varying sizes and colors for different occasions, and she'd been uncharacteristically overjoyed the first time she'd received one from Edelgard, so much that Edelgard had been slightly embarrassed, but she was also grateful she could bare her heart so completely to Byleth like this. This particular collar was meant for intimate moments, and the color contrasted well with Byleth's skin, and it was tied just a little tightly as it bit into her soft flesh, and each breath she took now was like a gift.

Feeling Byleth's quickening pulse against her lips, Edelgard gently gripped her throat, letting her own fingers trail along the skin as she slid her hands downward. As her fingers caressed Byleth's arms and shoulders, she made sure to note each and every scar that marked Byleth's skin. Some scars she had obtained as a mercenary and others she had earned while in Edelgard's service, and those scars Edelgard loved most of all. They both carried wounds that would never heal, but because Byleth had chosen her, she could look toward the future with hope.

But now was not the time to dwell on the pain of the past, Edelgard chided herself. She cupped Byleth's large, round breasts, and Byleth let out a low, sweet moan as she strained against the bindings around her wrists. Edelgard couldn't help but chuckle; normally Byleth was calm and collected, but in the bedroom, she could be easily riled, and only Edelgard was allowed to see that side of her. Thus Edelgard gave Byleth's breasts a harder squeeze, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips.

"M-More, please…" she stammered, her body writhing beneath Edelgard's.

"Of course." Edelgard planted a kiss on the hollow of Byleth's throat and dug her fingers more into the tender flesh of Byleth's breasts, enjoying that sensation against her hands; they were rather large, of course, and quite soft and beautiful too. With a smirk, Edelgard pinched her hardening nipples, and her ensuring cry was rather pleasant to Edelgard's ears, and again Edelgard bent to kiss Byleth, teasing her nipples. She was truly beautiful, Edelgard found herself thinking. A body honed by battle and strength that had been Edelgard's greatest ally, but now she revealed a more vulnerable and intimate side of herself for Edelgard's eyes only. She had chosen Edelgard, and they had joined hands to change the world together.

A shiver jolted down Edelgard's spine. This absolute devotion that Byleth offered to her - it belonged to her and her alone.

Edelgard bowed to her head to take one of Byleth's nipples between her lips while she slid her hand lower. Byleth's muscles tensed as she struggled more against her bindings, but she knew how much strength she was allowed to exert so as not to risk breaking Edelgard's bindings, and Edelgard loved that about her.

Through half-lidded eyes Edelgard watched Byleth's expression as she thrust a hand between toned thighs, and low, rough moans escaped from Byleth's lips. Her body arched, pressing more against Edelgard's hand, and she was so very wet now, as if begging for the grace of Edelgard's fingers. Another smirk tugged at Edelgard's lips; only she could grant Byleth this pleasure.

As she spread apart Byleth's soft folds with her fingers, Edelgard teased Byleth's clit, watching as her normally stoic expression grew more flustered. Edelgard slit her fingers deeper inside, saving that moist warmth enveloping her, and Byleth's body trembled. Each breath she took was rough and short, and her bound hands flexed and tensed. She wanted more, her eyes begged, she wanted the pleasure only Edelgard was allowed to give her.

Flesh against flesh, hands and lips exploring whatever skin they could reach - Edelgard could never tire of touching Byleth. Her fingers knew every inch, every nick and imperfection, of Byleth's skin, and she kissed Byleth all over as her fingers knew just how to make Byleth squirm and beg for more.

"Byleth…" Edelgard murmured against her warm flesh. "My beloved…"

With those words, she climaxed, her eyelids fluttering, but Edelgard's fingers kept to that steady, firm rhythm, and soon Byleth came a second time, that cry of pleasure just as sweet to Edelgard's ears. As she calmed in the afterglow of pleasure, Edelgard undid her bindings and loosened her collar just a little, and she pulled Edelgard into her arms.

"El…" she breathed, threading her fingers through Edelgard's pale hair.

A smile came upon Edelgard's lips, and she listened as Byleth's heart began to calm. At times like these, neither she nor Byleth had much left to say, but that was fine. They had each other, these moments of peace just for the two of them, so right now they needed nothing more.

Edelgard reached out to touch the collar around Byleth's throat, and as Byleth took her hand, their fingers entwining, their lips came together for another kiss.


End file.
